tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Welcome to Valvolux
Log Title: Welcome to Valvolux Characters: Deathsaurus, Delusion, Discretion Location: Valvolux Date: June 1, 2019 TP: Valvolux TP Summary: Deathsaurus discovers that Cybertron has neutral cities again, and investigates. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 19:20:57 on Saturday, 1 June 2019.' Deathsaurus has set an appointment to meet with those who own Valvolux. And he is not one to break such appointments. He arrives alone and carrying a cube of concentrated hi-grade that can be sepeated into smaller cubes for anyone who comes to meet him. A welcoming gift, as it were. The Destron 'Emperor' is quite a formidable Cybertronian. Large and powerful looking with bat-like wings, which he wears about him like a cloak and an almost avian, alien face. Four optics gaze around at the city, taking it in, his face unreadable for the time being. He seems to be in perfect form, presentation being important for the kaiju. He waits to see who would meet with him, tilting his head in slight trepidation, unsure what to expect of representatives of this new Cybertron. Delusion circles Valvolux, keeping an overwatch, and spies the Destron commander long before he reaches the gate. She lets him stay there a moment to stew before swooping down and transforming. She hovers just overhead for a count of ten before dropping to the ground and clasping her hands behind her back. "Well. Prompt to your word. Welcome to Valvolux." Deathsaurus is calm and patient as he waits. Odd for a Decepticon general, ex or otherwise. He bows deeply when he sees Delusion, "And you as well." He appears unarmed today as well, but that could just be in appearance. "Your city is as beautiful as the rumors. Please, accept this gift from the Destron warworld. We are honored to meet with a representative of Valvolux." his voice is smooth and polished, only a hint of a long-forgotten Kaon dialect in his voice. His own taloned hands clasp before him, and he tilts his head to the left eyeing Delusion, almost studying her. "It is good to meet one of the Dominicons as well." Discretion alights on a building dar enough away to not be an immediate target, but well within range of her rifle. For the moment it is held easily arcoss her chest, but she is ready to act if necessary. Delusion is always openly armed- it's a rare occassion she doesn't have her whip at one side and a blaster at the other. She bows back to Deathsaurus. "The citizens of Valvolux have put in quite a bit of work to renew their city. We simply keep it safe from those who would plunder it." She smirks. "My name is Delusion." GAME: Deathsaurus PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Deathsaurus notices Discretion nearby and turns to look at her for a moment, as if to let her know he knows shes there. He nods to Delusion. "As I see. It does appear to be welll protected." He nods "Greetings, Delusion. I am Deathsaurus, also known as Deszaras of the Destron Empire. The rumors do not do your city justice. It is far more magnificant up close." he says with a bit of a smile to her. "As are it's defenders." Delusion 's red optics glint with humor. "Flattery will get you nowhere. Fortunately, Valvolux is an open city for trade and diplomacy. So long as you don't attack people in the streets, you, like any visitor, are welcome, and are protected as any other would be. But chivalry is appreciated." Deathsaurus tilts his head again, almost questioningly. "Do not confuse well-earned praise with flattery. I have heard rumors that a small group of Decepticons have left the empire to form something greater in Vaovolux. Rumors have it it is strong enough to hold festivals even and protect the neutrals within. Things like that have not been seen since before the great war. And to know that it was all started by a group of so called renegades.." he chuckles to himself. "As a 'renegade' myself, you can see where this is a good sign." Discretion takes not of Deathsaurus gze, and nod, but doesn't react to it. She doesn't expect to actually do worthwhile damage, but having some visible security can be reassuring to the populus. Not to mention demonstrating the Dominicons willinges to react to threats on Valvolux. Delusion spreads her hands. "The rejuvenation of Cybertron has afforded many opportunities that were previously unavailable," she notes. "We grasp them while we can. Valvolux's neutral status makes it capable of facilitating trade where there was none, and that gives it means to grow beyond what resources are within the city itself." Deathsaurus nods "I can imagine." He says. "Once set up, trade can produce far more resources then simple raiding. Something Megatron coudl never understand." he says. "Which brings me to my purpose here." straight and to the point. "I would like to open trade negotiations between Valvolux and my Warworld." Delusion nods. "Shall we walk towards the market then?" She motions for Deathsaurus to join her and begins to stroll in that direction. "The city has some natural resources, and the debris of many would-be conquerers outside to scavenge, but the true strength is the same as it was in previous ages- many who live here are skilled artisans and machinists, capable of turning such scrap into engines or works of art." Deathsaurus nods "At your lead, my lady." he says as he follows along. "The Cybertron I left thousands of years ago was a burned out cinder. It seems that under this cinder were untapped resources. I am honest when I say I am impressed at how quickly and effeciently you utilize it. How many live in Valvolux, if I may ask?" he asks. Discretion follow after the pair, using her antigrav systems to fover through the air. Delusion chuckles. "The number varies, unsurprisingly. We sometimes get refugees, while others decide to leave. Overall, it is growing at a steady but not unmanageable pace. Valvolux boasted hundreds before the siege. It has more now." She arches an optic ridge at Deathsaurus. "Now.. are there particular items you wish to trade?" Deathsaurus considers. "Our forces are not quite at that number at this point." honestly, they are down to less then twenty. But he is not quite ready to admit that hundreds have been decimated in the last few years. "We can offer protection, not that you are unprotected but additional guns on your side never hurt anyone. We are in need of resources of all sorts. I will openly admit that the war against the Autobots under Star Saber has left us at a disadvantage. What sort of things is Valvolux in need of?" Delusion hmms. "If you wish to offer mercenary services, that's a conversation to have with Knightmare. You may recall her as Illarion. And we are strictly neutral. We do not war on Autobots nor Decepticons. We defend our territory and leave the internicene squabbling to others." Deathsaurus pauses. "We have heard of Illarion, but have never worked with her. I understand and respect your neutrality. It has done well for you. Our situation is a little different at the time being. We have enemies on both sides and we defend what is ours as well. We will not be a threat to Valvolux. " Delusion holds up a hand. "I didn't expect so, but I wished to make it clear- no fighting Autobots in our city, either. Unless, of course, it's a sanctioned match in the arena. We don't care what past grudges you may hold, so long as they are settled away from here." She returns to her stroll. They've just about reached the market, which has both booths and storefronts now, many with colorful banners to advertise. "Valvolux is capable of making many things, but raw resources are always useful, if you have them." Deathsaurus 's wings ripple and unfold sliglyly as he moves. "We are in need of those as well after recent attacks. If I find any to exchange I will let you know. I understand you are having a Nucleon problem on Cybertron as of late?" he asks, as he blinks his top two optics, focusing them on the bright colors, almost like the bird side of him approves. "Simply having a open road for trade is good enough." Delusion mmms. "There is an outbreak of some nucleon-based disease among the Autobots and the Decepticons. So far, it has not reached our city. Valvolux is not a medical or research hub, so we are leaving that problem to those who started it." Deathsaurus nods "Glad to hear its not widespread. As you know, their war soon reaches everyone." Delusion nods. "It came here. And was sent back. The Autobots left willingly. The Decepticons did not." Deathsaurus pauses. "What do you expect from Decepticons. They do not acknowledge anyone's authority but their own." Delusion shrugs. "Such is Megatron's methodology." Deathsaurus nods "I see things haven't changed with him." he says. "One of the reasons our ideologies do not mix." Delusion nods. "If anything, he has grown worse. Less honorable, more cruel." Deathsaurus nods "His honor was my main point of contention with him." he says. "Its the way he not only treats his enemies but his own followers. With my followers, I serve them as much as they serve me. He would gladly sacrifice any of them as cannon fodder without a thought." Delusion nods. "That was one of Knightmare's reasons for leaving, as well. She challenged him to a duel, actually. And Starscream shot her in the back while she and Megatron fought. After that, we left." Deathsaurus raises two sets of optic ridges at that. "And she survived? Interesting. Perhaps we have more in common then I thought." Delusion smirks. "More than survived." Okay, yes, her brags are subtle, but Del really is proud of her leader. "We held ourselves apart for a while, until the Decepticons invaded this city. At that point, we thought it a good time to plant a flag." Deathsaurus nods "I look forward to seeing her in action. This place seems to be a good place to plant a flag. I prefer to have my flag more mobile. ANd multiple flags, but I have been at it a lot longer then you have." he says like hes one of those 10 million year old warlords. Those who know his dossier know hes fairly young compared to others. Delusion arches an optic ridge at Deathsaurus. "Well, when it comes to empire building, true enough. This city is really all we want- a place to live, to build, to defend." Deathsaurus nods "Then you have what you want. Now, ...what lies beyond?" he looks to the stars. "That's where we fit in. You may have one city. We will one day have the entire outer rim." Delusion hmms, looking up. "And what will you do with it? Why claim so much if it means dividing your resources until you're stretched to the wire?" Deathsaurus pauses. "Rule it, use it, own it. As any Emperor would. It would already be mine if it wasn't for..Star Saber." Delusion shakes her head. "Ambition and means, but no plan," she says, half to herself. Deathsaurus nods "Well we can get to plans once we get the worlds conquered. I am sure you feel the desire to expand. It is a natural thing for Decepticons." and perhaps something pre-programmed in to him. Delusion chuckles. "Ah, but I am not naturally a Decepticon. I'm older than the Great War." Deathsaurus tilts his head. "What were you before the war then?" He has given away more then he thought he would. He showed just how young he is and that he was a made to order not someone designed for a time before the war. Delusion mmms. "Do you know, that information was made a Decepticon state secret? Not that I'm bound by it these days, but it's the sort of story you'd have to earn." Deathsaurus nods "Fair enough. Forgive me for asking too many questions. I am honestly curious about your poeple." Delusion smirks. "No harm in asking," she says. "The worse that can happen is accidentally embarassing yourself." Deathsaurus nods "I'd rather not do that if I can. Its good not to lose face around others." Delusion stops by a booth. It's closed, no wares in view and nobody selling anything, but it's painted in flowers that gleam vividly from its sides, almost as if they would stir in a breeze. She leans against it. "So. You've seen the city. If you have goods, you can bring them and trade them like any other. If you have shanix, you can buy. You want to talk treaties and mercenary work, you'll need to meet with Knightmare and Bulwark. But if all you want is to come, enjoy a free city, and find some supplies, you're as welcome as anybody else." Deathsaurus nods "Then I know where I will be spending Shanix in the near future." he says. "You have my communications number. You may call me personally for anything. Of course, if you want the same tour of my warworld, you may have it." Delusion arches an optic ridge. "Well. One of us may take you up on that. Or a pair, more likely." Deathsaurus nods "We look forward to meeting with you. I hope you will find our forces..satisfactory." and wont point out hte mirrors, the automated defenses, the lack of repairs, the barely functioning lights... Delusion chuckles. "Well, so long as the company is entertaining." She waves towards the bar. "Why not relax a bit? Maybe think about your next move." Deathsaurus nods "Of course." He looks to the bar. "I can buy for us tonight. It has been a long time since I have simply relaxed and had time to plan." Delusion smirks at Deathsaurus. "As you wish." Dominicon Discretion says, "Seems like you have this in hand. I'm off to take my shift on the comms again." Dominicon Delusion says, "Yes. I've learned quite a bit from him already." Log session ending at 21:48:42 on Saturday, 1 June 2019.